


With a bang

by orphan_account



Series: Getting out alive [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Mentioned Melinda May, Mentioned Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World Security Council made the decision, Fury just didn't tell them it was a stupid one. </p>
<p>(It's fine. Hill has a plan...she thinks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a bang

"We," The council member closest to Hill stated coolly. "Have decided to spread the Avengers to the most defensible sites, to save the most lives possible, until a cure can be devised. With consideration for Anthony Stark's genius, we have agreed that he would be more use to us remaining at the Avenger's tower. Agent Hill with be his partner for the time being."

Hill bit the inside of her cheek, face a mask of neutrality, "Of course, Council."

"Agent May will be sent with Thor Odinson to the stronghold in China-"

"Agent May can't actually speak Chinese." Fury lied calmly. "I would like to ask she was replaced with Agent Barton."

The pictures froze as they spoke without she and Fury to listen in. Instead they flickered a set of hand signs they had been forced to create after years of getting captured and being told that they were monitored. It relied heavily on context, but it was good enough to strategize.

_May knows four Chinese dialects, what is your game, sir?_ Hill asked, eyes narrowed as she watched him for a moment.  _Unless you think that May and Thor will butt heads?_

Fury snorted,  _I want her with Captain. She's more likely to keep him doing something overtly stupid, it's why we team her up with Coulson._

That wasn't inaccurate. Coulson was known to live by a simple code, What would Captain America do?, which led to more issues then they didn't. May tempered him. Kept him from trying to risk his life to save whole towns. Or she at least ensured that they survived past the planning.

_For the best. Recall Coulson, have his team sent to Sandbox, he would be best with Banner,_ Hill raised an eyebrow when Fury shot her a look, but he nodded.  _You should stick with Romanov. She'll kill anyone else._

The holograms flickered back to life, the same man taking over the conversation once more. Hill payed enough attention to note the teams and where they were headed before narrowing her eyes dangerously. No one had made mention of Falcon, which meant that either they weren't counting him as an asset or that he, and James Rhodes, were suppose to report to the military. 

She waited until the meeting was over before taking off, the clack of her heels too loud, heading to her office to reallocate assets. It took less than hour to find them. Hill straightened the collar of her catsuit before making introductions and explaining the basics of her plan.

"You want us to what?" Wilson asked staring at her from his screen, his face tired and the background the blood covered walls of the Veterans Center. 

Hill grinned, "The council, from my understanding, wants both of you to reconvene with your separate units. However, I want you to do something a bit, different. It might mean being labelled deserters until I can find the time to officially file the paperwork needed." 

Rhodey snorted, "What do I tell Tony?" 

"Nothing, I can't have him thinking anything, not with what's already going on." Hill stated. "Ms Potts was infected almost twenty hours ago, Stark has enough to worry about at this point in time. Now, would you like to hear what I want done?" 

"She gonna be okay?" 

Hill shook her head, "Currently we've found nothing on possible cures. Ms Potts has locked herself in Stark's personal labs and has had JARVIS eliminate the usual overwrites, what's left of the Tower's workforce is currently either relocating to Asgard with Thor's permission or trying to find something to stop the process." 

"Alright, go through this one more time," Wilson said resigned.

 

 "You're joking," Rogers stated glancing between Hill and Fury. "You can't expect us to just split up!" 

Hill sighed, "We don't expect anything. The council has ordered that two member teams, composed of Avengers and Shield Agents be dispatched to a handful of strongholds scattered across the world." Stark opened his mouth. "Stark has been granted permission to remain here with me. We have no choice." 

"So, where are they sending us?" Barton asked checking the cleaning kit that he had pulled from one of his pockets. 

"Agent Barton and Thor are to report to the Forbidden City, in China. Dr. Banner, your agent will meet you in Brazil, his name is Phil." Hill ignored the noises of outrage that sprung up around the room. "Agent Romanov and Director Fury are headed to Wakanda to assist the Black Panther. Rogers, you are working with Agent May, you'll meet her in France. Any questions?" 

Stark raised his hand, "And if we choose not to obey these," He sneered. "Orders?" 

"Then you let millions of people die." Fury replied. We're the last hope that most of these people have. Xavier went off grid almost two months back and the Fantastic Four took off to space six months ago. We're the only heroes that can be readily contacted, if you don't want to do this, then don't. I'm going to Wakanda." 

Romanov sighed, "Боже мой, when do we leave, Sir?" 

The Avengers broke up, saying their goodbyes and arranging things for after they left. Stark stared Hill down.

"Are we going to die?" He asked finally. 

Hill shrugged, "Probably." 

"Huh, ya know, I was expecting you to be more...hopeful." 

"Hopeful isn't my thing. Remember Stark, I'm not the one that planned the Avengers, this was Fury's idea. I was the only one to vote against it." She rolled her shoulders. "Where can I put my stuff?" 

 

Hill checked her phone, watching as the dots representing War Machine and Falcon landed, her mouth twisted in annoyance. There was no way to win against Undead. Anyone who decided otherwise was a fool, but there was a chance to live and she wasn't about to let something as simple as Undead be the death of her. 

"Hill," She smiled easily at Fury. "We're going to have conference calls every day. Stark's set it up, he'll tell you what to do." He eyed her. "And what ever you've decided-"

"What are you talking about, sir?" 

Fury snorted, "That's what I thought. Good luck." 

"Break a leg." 

They would need all the luck they could get. 


End file.
